


The Cat's Meow

by ProphetLake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto and Kuroo are bros, M/M, This is what happens when you ask a friend to give you a writing prompt, dress!Kenma, fluffy nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphetLake/pseuds/ProphetLake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, so I had this bet with Bokuto…”</p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p>“And you were emptying my closet so that I had no choice but to wear whatever it was?”</p>
<p>“What? Oh, no, of course not! Why would you think a thing like that, Kenma?”</p>
<p>A bet. A dress. And KuroKen feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcraft/gifts), [bananashiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananashiro/gifts).



> You may blame the existence of this fic on cloudcraft and bananashiro and may thank them that it's readable.
> 
> Alternate title: "Kuroo wins a bet and has Feelings about it"

“Kuroo, what are you doing?”

Kuroo jumped and spun to face Kenma, hiding something behind his back. 

“Ah, Kenma! I saw you on the couch when I came in and didn’t want to wake you...” 

He smiled nervously, shifting to try and conceal more of the open closet from Kenma’s sight.

Kenma stared at Kuroo, standing in front of his suspiciously empty closet, acting strangely. Normally, when Kuroo came over, he woke Kenma up regardless of how little sleep he might have gotten the night before. It had been that way since they were children, when Kuroo would drag Kenma outside to play volleyball or to get a dose of fresh air and sunlight. That Kuroo had not woken him up and was trying to hide whatever he was doing with Kenma’s clothing was… worrisome. 

Dealing with whatever Kuroo was scheming would be a bother, but fighting it would be even more bothersome, so Kenma merely stood there and waited for Kuroo to break under the pressure of Kenma’s silent staring. 

As Kenma stood and watched, Kuroo became twitchier and twitchier, shifting his weight and biting his lip until his willpower almost audibly snapped. He knew that he could sometimes out-stubborn Kenma, especially if it involved volleyball, but he was in no way able to last when Kenma was wary of Kuroo’s motives. And Kenma was certainly suspicious.

“Okay, so I had this bet with Bokuto…”

Kenma’s face fell into a neutral deadpan.

“…and we found these, um, things and bet that we could get you and Akaashi in them, but I said that Bokuto would never get Akaashi to do it and he said that you would never do it and—”

“And you were emptying my closet so that I had no choice but to wear whatever it was?”

“What? Oh, no, of course not! Why would you think a thing like that, Kenma?”

Kenma’s facial expression gained a tinge of irony as he replied, “I wonder,” and looked at the mostly empty closet behind Kuroo. He then shifted his gaze to the bed, where nearly all of his clothes were piled.

“What, exactly, were you trying to get me to wear?” Kenma asked as he looked at Kuroo once  
more.

Kuroo laughed nervously and pulled his hands from behind his back, holding out a bundle of fabric.

Kenma kept up his stare at Kuroo as he took the clothes, only dropping his gaze to take in whatever annoying outfit Kuroo had decided to try to get him to wear. His eyes widened a touch when he realized that he was holding a dress and stockings, both cat themed. He kept looking at them as he asked Kuroo what the prize for the bet was.

Kuroo perked up a bit, knowing that if Kenma was interested enough to ask about the prize, he stood a chance at actually getting to see Kenma crossdressing.

“We each put 2,000 yen up as a wager so that whoever wins gets 4,000 yen. Enough to buy some nice food or a video game or something…”

Kenma knew he was being baited. Kuroo was not being at all subtle. But the dress didn’t look uncomfortable, the stockings were kind of cute—and Kenma was pretty sure he could get Kuroo to hand over at least half of the 4,000 yen and get a game from BookOff or some fancy apple pie…

Kenma turned away from Kuroo and began walking out the door of his bedroom, pausing only to tell Kuroo to put his closet back to the way it should be. 

~~~~~~

“Wait, Kenma, are you going to put them on? Kenma?”

Kuroo pouted as Kenma refused to answer and turned to the mountain of clothes he had thrown on the bed. He sighed and began to move them back to the closet where they belonged. After he finished, he dug his phone out of his pocket to text Bokuto to see if he was having any better luck with Akaashi and the owl-themed dress and stockings.

The dresses and stockings that Bokuto and Kuroo had gotten for the bet really were very cute, in Kuroo’s studied opinion. He and Bokuto had been wandering around Shibuya the weekend before, enjoying the day off and the scenery. Shibuya was full of the fashion-conscious strutting their stuff, and Kuroo had seen both the dress and the stockings he’d gotten Kenma on different people throughout the day. The stockings, which were black to mid-thigh and skin-colored above, had grabbed his attention with the cute cat face on the front and the outline of a tail on the back. 

Bokuto hadn’t noticed them particularly, but did eventually get drawn in by a similar pair that were owl-themed in a store window as they were starting to work their way back to the train station. This would not have been a problem except that Akaashi had messaged Bokuto to remind him about a meeting with their coach before morning practice the next day. This threw Bokuto into one of his customary monologues about his ridiculously huge crush on his setter and vice captain, which in turn led to him commenting on how pretty Akaashi was. Kuroo was used to this series of events, having heard much the same on previous excursions with Bokuto, but that day his usual filter abandoned him and he absently remarked that Kenma was cuter.

That one comment was the impetus for the current situation, as it was then that Bokuto, offended on Akaashi’s behalf, had seen the owl stockings on a mannequin and bet Kuroo that Akaashi would look better in the dress-and-stocking combination than Kenma. Kuroo, unable to retreat from the aftermath of his unthinking comment, had agreed and they had entered the store to buy the outfits in question, vowing to text a picture as proof of bet won.

As Kuroo was preoccupied with his phone—autocorrect hated him, he swore—Kenma walked back into the room wearing the dress and stockings and toting his PSP with him. As he did so, Kuroo glanced over and didn’t immediately register what he saw. He very quickly did a double-take and nearly choked on his tongue. The dress fell just above the cats on the stockings and overall had the effect of drawing attention to Kenma’s thighs.

Kenma’s thighs which were moving as he made his way to the closet next to Kuroo and dropped the clothes he had been wearing into a pile on the floor with other dirty laundry. Kuroo made a very undignified noise at how casual Kenma was about the entire thing.

Kenma looked at him briefly, surprised by the strange noise, and then blushed faintly as he took in Kuroo’s dumbfounded expression. He very quickly dropped his gaze back to the floor and moved away to the bed, allowing Kuroo to see the tails of the cats winding up the back of his thighs, hiding them again as he curled up with his back against the headboard. Kuroo’s eyes followed him across the room, accompanied by a jaw dropped open in continuing shock.

“Stop making that face,” Kenma said. “You were the one who gave me these clothes.”

Kuroo swallowed hard and shook his head, trying to regroup, the text to Bokuto half-finished on the screen of his phone. 

“Yeah, and I knew you’d look good, but I didn’t know you’d look that good.”

Kenma immediately tilted his head down further, trying to hide behind his hair even as he started up his game.

Kuroo cleared his throat and said, “Kenma, I’ve got to take a picture to send to Bokuto as proof. That okay?”

Kenma stayed hidden behind his hair but nodded, the blush on his cheeks deepening as he did so.

Kuroo took the picture—Kenma, curled up on his bed in a cute dress and stockings—and texted it to Bokuto with a “you owe me 2,000 yen” message. He then set the picture as his phone background, needing it to be saved somewhere he could look at it often. He doubted that Kenma would be so obliging a second time. 

“You wanna change back out of that? I sent the pic to Bokuto, so you can get back into normal clothes if you want.”

“It’s fine. And I’m fighting a boss now.”

Kuroo tilted his head, looking at Kenma. He started to grin—maybe he would be able to see Kenma in dresses more often after all. “Ah, that’s good. You’re cute like this, anyway. And you like it.”

“Not really.”

“Yes you do.”

“No I don’t.”

There was a pause, as Kenma looked up at Kuroo, annoyed, and Kuroo smirked at him from across the room.

“Do.”

“Don’t.”


End file.
